User blog:Skull26374/Degrassi 14
It's that time of year again so I'm gonna try to convert people to watch the show because face it, the cast is beautiful and the show deals with modern-age high school problems. Especially because a majority of you are in high school. Series Overview Basically (for those of you who do not know), the show takes place at Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Canada. The students face many issues regarding relationships, friendships, health, etc. as well as more hard-hitting issues such as rape and sexual assault, suicide, and racism. It's a pretty nifty show and the current main cast can be seen in the picture above but I'll also give descriptions of the characters to see if any of you are interested. Main Cast Graduates Eli Goldsworthy portrayed by Munro Chambers Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy is a gifted film student currently attending NYU. Eli graduated in the class before the current seniors, but still comes by Degrassi often to visit long-time love interest Clare. Despite not appearing in the spotlight often in current seasons, Eli struggled with bipolar disorder for a while before being diagnosed and finding proper medication. In his senior year, he struggled after finding the body of a student who had commit suicide and had a brush with drugs before accepting help. Main 10–present Seniors Alli Bhandari portrayed by Melinda Shankar Allia "Alli" Bhandari is a kind, intelligent, and witty young woman who comes from a traditional Muslim family. She has been in the gifted program at Degrassi since she started in Grade 9 and has consistently shown how smart she truly is, especially in the subject of science. In her junior year, she was offered early acceptance and a full-time scholarship at MIT, though realized she could not handle the heavy work-load yet. Alli faced many relationship issues with her past boyfriends in instances involving sexting, STI's, and physical abuse. She is currently in a healthy relationship with Dallas. She is best friends with Clare and Jenna and is the social coordinator of the student council. Main 8–present Becky Baker portrayed by Sarah Fisher Rebecca "Becky" Baker is a bubbly young woman who transferred to Degrassi during her junior year from her hometown in Florida. She comes from an incredibly religious family with strict and conservative views. She initially faced many issues coming to terms and acceptance with the gender identity of her former boyfriend whom was transgender, though persevered and stood up to her parents until his untimely death. She is currently facing incredible difficulty with her parents as she testified against her brother in Zoë's rape trial, causing him to be sent to prison. She is currently romantically involved with Drew. She is best friends with Imogen, who she runs Degrassi TV with. Main 12–present Clare Edwards portrayed by Aislinn Paul Clare Edwards is an incredibly gifted student and writer and most arguably the leading lady of the current generation of students. She was one of the gifted program students and has retained her status throughout her time at Degrassi. Throughout her time, she has had many relationship issues with guys but has spent much of her time with love interest Eli. Clare struggled with her parents' divorce during her sophomore year but later came to terms with it. After being sexually harassed by her mentor for an internship, she testified against him and was diagnosed with cancer during the summer before her senior year, though she is currently in remission. She hooked up with Drew while having issues with Eli and in the season 13 finale, it is revealed that she is pregnant. She is the vice president of the student council. Her best friend is Alli. Main 8–present; guest 6–7 Connor DeLaurier portrayed by AJ Saudin Connor DeLaurier is one of the gifted students at Degrassi whom deals with Asperger's Syndrome. During his early years, Connor had trouble socializing and being just another teenager, having situations such as stealing girl's underwear, though he has found ways to handle it through "social classes". He is incredibly tech savvy and has even gone far enough to make apps that can help generate one's outfit for the day. Because of his academic accomplishments, he has received early acceptance into Caltech. He is the treasurer of the student council and is currently dating Jenna. Main 8–present Drew Torres portrayed by Luke Bilyk Andrew "Drew" Torres is the fun and outgoing president of the student council, currently repeating his senior year. Initially an athlete, Drew was one of the most popular guys at school and the sights of many girls at the school. He settled down with ex-fiancée Bianca and began to take school more seriously after dropping out of school. In the past year he lost his brother, who's death was incredibly difficult for him to handle and broke up with his fiancée and has tried to become a better man after a fiasco with Zoë. He began to hook up with Clare, though he ended it and has began to become romantically involved with Becky. His best friend is Dallas. Main 10–present Imogen Moreno portrayed by Cristine Prosperi Imogen Moreno is a quirky and artistic young woman who is repeating her senior year at Degrassi. Though she was initially perceived as a manipulative stalker, she has displayed that she has a playful and kind heart. Though Imogen is typically rational, she sometimes goes too far out of her way to impress people that she is interested in. During her initial senior year, Imogen struggled as her father was diagnosed with dementia and let her grades slip as she had a hard time dealing with her home life. She has turned back around this year and leads Degrassi TV with her best friend, Becky. She is currently in a relationship with Jack. Main 11–present Jenna Middleton portrayed by Jessica Tyler Jenna Middleton is a talented singer and musician attending Degrassi. When she first arrived at Degrassi, she was a bit of a boyfriend-stealer, guiding Clare's ex-boyfriend to herself, though she has matured and has a kind heart. She became pregnant during her freshman year, and gave birth to the child during her sophomore year, dropping out of school to take care of him. After problems with the baby's father and being unable to support him, she gave the child up for adoption. Upon returning to Degrassi, Jenna ventured back into her passion of music and is the secretary of the student council. Her best friend is Alli and she is dating Connor. Main 9–present Mike Dallas portrayed by Demetrius Joyette Michael Dallas, known by everyone as Dallas is a party-hard athlete attending Degrassi, repeating his senior year as part of a "victory lap". He transferred to Degrassi during his first run of 12th grade and was captain of the junior ice-hockey team the Toronto Ice Hounds. Though initially antagonistic to his peers, he has revealed his kind nature. After the suicide of one of his teammates, he struggled, but fell back on track and has taken a much larger role in being a father to his son. During the past year, he was kicked off the Ice Hounds and took on more of a role in student council as the athletic rep. He is best friends with Drew and dating Alli. Main 12–present Juniors Jack Jones portrayed by Niamh Wilson Jacqueline "Jack" Jones is a posh and artistic girl who transferred to Degrassi from a school in Germany during the current year. Though not much is known about her yet, she is very knowledgeable about the arts and is quite athletic, running an axe-throwing club and dancing. She is currently in a relationship with Imogen. Main 13–present; guest 13 Jonah Haak portrayed by Ehren Kassam Jonah Haak is a new student. While he used to be a bit of a troublemaker, Jonah has seen the light and is ready to make new friends who share his strong faith. While he may have given up all his vices, Jonah’s kept the rock ‘n’ roll. Main 14–present Sophomores Grace Cardinal portrayed by Nikki Gould Grace Cardinal is a tech-savvy student at Degrassi and one of the Rubber Room kids. She has shown her computer skills a few times so far when she helped discover who assaulted Zoë and who had been cyberbullying Maya. Not much else is known about her yet, though she appears to be very wise for her age. Main 13–present Maya Matlin portrayed by Olivia Scriven Maya Matlin is a creative young cello virtuoso who attends Degrassi Community School. Maya started the year fresh after her boyfriend had commit suicide during her freshman year. After a meltdown which had months of buildup, she needed something new. During the Paris trip during the summer, she began to share romantic tension with Miles and the two began to date, though eventually broke up after she decided she can't handle his instability when it comes to problems. After spending the year feuding with Zoë, the two patched things up during the storm. She is currently in the Rubber Room and is best friends with Zig. Main 11–present Miles Hollingsworth III portrayed by Eric Osborne Miles Hollingsworth III is a bad-boy troublemaker from a rich and political family. He attends Degrassi Community School with his younger siblings, Frankie and Hunter. Throughout his sophomore year, Miles has had outbursts and displayed that he had difficulty reacting to stress, though this is due to the fact that he hails from an incredibly dysfunctional family and neglect from his father. He spent much of the year dating Maya on-and-off, though she broke up with him recently after he lied to her. During the season 13 finale, he begins to experiment with his sexuality by hooking up with Tristan. He is best friends with Winston. Main 13–present Tiny Bell portrayed by Richard Walters Deon "Tiny" Bell is one of the Rubber Room students. Not much is known about him currently, but that he was there for Zig during his struggles over the summer, and introduced him into gang life. Trying to leave the gang, he and Zig are currently in an intervention program to cut their ties. His best friend is Zig. Main 14–present; recurring 13 Tristan Milligan portrayed by Lyle Lettau Tristan Milligan is an out-and-proud student at Degrassi. Though he occasionally displays extreme confidence in himself and his abilities, he has displayed his insecure and vulnerable side numerous times. He has a flair for the dramatic arts and greatly enjoys performing. During the past year, he gained much interest from his English teacher, Mr. Yates, and the two began to pursue a romantic and sexual relationship. After Maya reported this to Principal Simpson, Tristan lashed out at her, ending their friendship, as Yates was put under investigation. In the season 13 finale, he hooks up with Miles. Main 11–present Winston Chu portrayed Andre Kim Winston "Chewy" Chu is a geeky student at Degrassi who is trying to make a name for himself. He is an anchor for Degrassi TV and runs the Comic Book Club. Although he mostly comes off as goofy, he displays his more serious side when there are legitimate issues going on, and is incredibly supportive. After Frankie joins the Comic Book Club, the two enter a relationship and try to hide it from Miles, though he eventually finds out. He is best friends with Miles. Main 13–present Zig Novak portrayed by Ricardo Hoyos Zigmund "Zig" Novak is a troubled student from Degrassi. He comes from a poor home-life and has had issues growing up. He has spent much of his time at Degrassi pursuing after Maya, though the time was never right. Over the past summer, he had trouble at home and was kicked out after joining Tiny's gang. He is currently in the Rubber Room, though is trying to become a better person and have a better life by going through a gang-intervention program, though he is having difficulty leaving. He showed Zoë a great deal of support during her trial and has began to display affections toward her. He is best friends with Maya and Tiny. Main 11–present Zoë Rivas portrayed by Ana Golja Zoë Rivas is a former actress attending Degrassi after she was fired from her show due to drug abuse. Although she has a sweet side, she has spent more time displaying her vicious and catty side and has shown that she will do whatever she needs to get what she wants. She spent most of the year feuding with Maya after she "stole" Miles from her during the Paris trip, though they recently buried the hatchet. At one of the Hollingsworth's parties, she was sexually assaulted by Luke while intoxicated, though won her trial. She is best friends with Frankie. Main 13–present Freshmen Arlene Takahashi portrayed by Devyn Nekoda (not pictured) Arlene Takahashi is the quintessential nerd who can be found reading comics while wearing elf ears... that is when she’s not being picked on by the cheerleaders. Main 14–present Frankie Hollingsworth portrayed by Sara Waisglass Francesca "Frankie" Hollingsworth is a sweet and naïve young girl attending Degrassi. She is Miles younger sister and Hunter's twin. She is currently on the cheerleading team and is very outgoing. After joining Comic Book Club, she displays interest in Winston and the two begin a relationship, much to Miles dismay. Though she appears on the surface to not have problems, she has displayed insecurities over her body image. Her best friends are Lola and Zoë. Main 13–present Hunter Hollingsworth portrayed by Spencer MacPherson Hunter Hollingsworth is a young gamer and Frankie and Miles' brother. Not much is known about him currently, but that he spends a majority of his time online gaming as a method to escape reality. He tries to form a relationship with Becky online, though she ends it and he yells at her at school. Main 14–present; recurring 13 Lola Pacini portrayed by Amanda Arcuri Lola Pacini is a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality. She is best friends with Frankie and Shay. Main 14–present Shay Powers portrayed by Reiya Downs Shaylynn "Shay" Powers is a new student who is determined to be one of the school’s top athletes. While Shay has high standards when it comes to high school and boys, the only guy she’s interested doesn’t exactly feel the same way. She is best friends with Lola. Main 14–present Staff Archibald "Archie" Simpson portrayed by Stefan Brogren (not pictured) Archie Simpson is the principal of Degrassi Community School. He is very lenient when it comes to discipline, which tends to cause mishap among the students. He attended Degrassi during his middle and high school years and was featured in the original series. He taught Media Immersion prior to becoming principal. Main 1–present Winnie Oh portrayed by Cory Lee (not pictured) Winnie Oh is the kind, but sometimes strict, Media Immersions and music teacher at Degrassi. She has only taught at the school for a few years, and is very young. She is not featured much in recent seasons. Main 10–present Other Luke Baker portrayed by Craig Arnold (not pictured) Lucas "Luke" Baker is Becky's brother who is currently in prison. He and another classmate sexually assaulted Zoë while she was intoxicated and were sentenced to two years in prison after losing their trial in court. He was not very liked by his classmates prior to being detained as he often displayed homophobic, sexist, and ignorant views. He was captain of the Ice Hounds before being arrested. Main 12–present Category:Blog posts